


The Rush Of The Kill

by SZ_A



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Gore, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZ_A/pseuds/SZ_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliks, a young Polish teen, has been crushing on the Russian man who was showing up at the library he worked at for the longest. He got more than he bargained for when he followed him home one night and stumbled upon a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Adam Hareng

**Author's Note:**

> A fair warning this fic is not sunshine and roses. It is dark, twisted, and in all a nightmare. If you are easily triggered or are squeamish this fic is not for you.

If falling in love is criminal 

If love is a crime then stop me now

If falling apart is criminal

I’m ready to become a criminal

[https://youtube.com/watch?v=UYDvGy-ZEN4]

···

Many people took pride in their jobs. They worked from morning to night to the best of their ability in order to get a raise to be able to bring money home to their families. Their little warm comforting families with wide smiles and tight hugs.

Feliks was not one of those people.

He sat slouched against the table in the employees break room, elbows resting on the wooden table as he scrolled through the feed on his phone while multitasking by texting his friends. Or... well... friend. Feliks really only had one friend but it made him happier to think everyone was his friend.

He jumped up when the door opened and quickly hid his phone. At seeing who it was that entered he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Elizabeta raised an eyebrow at him and grinned cheekily, "Thought I was the boss lady, huh? Nah, you're safe this time." She set down a box of donuts on the table. "But you shouldn't be in here and you should eat you're too skinny you might waste away on me."

Feliks rolled his eyes and groaned, "Oh, don't remind me. If Mrs. Supreme Overlord finds me in here again when it's not my break I won't hear the end of it." He gratefully took a donut.

"Yeah, well, life sucks but you have to deal with it. That cute tall guy with the hot accent is here again."

When Elizabeta wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner Feliks' cheeks turned a brilliant red.

"Oh-Ugh-Whatever! It's not like anything is going to happen between us!" He huffed and stormed out of the room with her cackles following him like the plague.

His coworkers were so nosy! Especially Eliza but he knew her teasing was in good fun. She was like the nagging, caring older sister he never wanted but was glad to have. Rumors spread like gossip around the work place and soon everyone knew of Feliks' crush on the white haired Russian man who started to come to their quiet library.

Oh god, was he handsome. Feliks watched him wander around the book shelves, looking for the perfect book.

He wondered if it was a Russian thing or if he had a body temperature disorder because the man always seemed to be wearing that heavy looking coat and a thick scarf. Now that in itself was a little strange in the New York heat. But the gloves raised more questions.

 _"Maybe he's hiding something and is preventing his finger prints from marking the things he's touched."_ The teasing voice of his subconscious echoed in his mind, interrupting his thoughts.

He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the absurd accusation. Just because he's a tall quiet man doesn't mean he's hiding anything at all.

He was too perfect.

And Feliks was in love.

After another minute or two the man picked a book he deemed satisfying from the cooking section then he vanished upstairs to read at one of the tables until it was time for closing as he always did. Which meant it was time for Feliks to sit at the front desk and repaint the chipped pink polish from his nails until closing.

···

Closing time—the favourite part of everyone's day. Or at least the favourite part of Feliks' whole week. There was always a little more pep in his step as he cleaned up the library then checked out the last of the visitors.

He checked out a three people and waited until the Russian came down, wondering if he would check anything out. He hadn't the last few weeks he's been here and that made Feliks curious to what kind of books he liked to read.

Cooking was a big one. Feliks could see him constantly going back and forth between the cooking section and upstairs. Maybe he was a chef! A big attractive guy who could cook was a total turn on!

He hummed happily as he waited. When the stairs creeked under heavy black boots he stilled and plastered his best professional smile on his face.

Like usual Feliks expected the Russian to pass by him without sparing a single glance but today was different. He stared Feliks right in his green eyes with his own piercing ones (were they purple?) The Russian man set down the books in his arms. A cookbook—wait two cookbooks, a bible, and finally The Catcher In The Rye.

Interesting choices. Feliks noticed while scanning the backs of the books and asking for the man's library card which he provided smoothly causing Feliks to blink. But... He'd never checked out any books before...

"How do you have a card? I haven't seen you check out any books before." Feliks questioned out of curiosity and to make small talk with his crush before he left. He scanned the card and up came the man's name:

**_Adam Hareng_ **

" _It doesn't sound very Russian maybe it's fake..._ " The voice whispered to him from the deepest parts of his mind.

"I have checked out books before you just were not around." Came his heavily accented reply that sent shivers down Feliks' spine as well as banished any other thoughts.

"Really? I'm, like, totally positive that someone would have mentioned something. I mean I'm usually not left out of the loop of our regular visitors." He said as he slipped the books into a bag to hand to him."But here you are, Adam."

Adam took the bag and his card back and walked over to the doors, pausing before turning back to look at Feliks.

"You talk too much and you're nosy. Smart people would stay out of everyone's businesses. Take this as advice and stay safe."

And with a childlike grin he was gone.

But for Feliks this conversation wasn't over. His face was red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment as he grabbed his things and yelled at Elizabeta to lock up then chased after Adam.

He didn't know what he wanted to do! He wanted to scream and tell him off but he also wanted to apologize and beg for forgiveness. The good thing about this is that if he was able to find the man he could discover where he lived.

After running around aimlessly Feliks only got himself tired out and lost in the part of the city he did not often travel to. He sat down on a bench and wiped the sweat from his face. He gazed at the sky that was turning a heavenly mixture of pink and purple with a heavy heart. 

He stood from the bench when the chilly air of the slowly coming night seeped through his short sleeved shirt and small miniskirt. Now it was time to make the long trek back home through this seedy part of the city.

He started walking but constantly looked behind himself to make sure no one was following him. Soon the sun fully went down and Feliks was left in darkness with only his phone as light. Oh great this is how all the modern horror movies are going to start: _A fragile eighteen year old walks home from work in the dead of night with only their phone as light when suddenly a scream rings out._

Feliks snickered to himself until a scream actually did ring out. It was muffled and sounded like genuine terror. His heart skipped a beat. It came from the alley way right in front of him.

His heart was loud in his ears. Everything in his body was telling him to run yet his legs wouldn't listen. They carried him without his consent to the alley. His legs shook and he shinned his phone light down the alley.

Nothing could have prepared him for this sight.

Blood, blood, blood. The stench was horrible and mocking. It choked him, he couldn't breathe. The glint of metal stained a bright red and the crunching of fragile bones. The red, damaged mess of a human on the ground. On top a monster with glowing purple eyes.

That was all it took to get Feliks to run. His legs carried him far away from the scene. His legs burned but he kept running even as his breath was loud in his ears. He had to. He ran and ran and ran until he finally tripped while running through a public park and cracked his skull hard on a large rock. He stared up at the night sky, the twinkling of the stars deciding his fate. He smelled blood. His vision darkened around the edges until he couldn't see anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of a test. If I receive positive feedback including kudos and comments I might continue it but if it goes unnoticed I'll stop it here.


	2. Hospital For Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update this story once or twice every other week. Also if some characters seem to be more odd or or eccentric than usual then it's for a reason. By the way this story is unbeta'd so every mistake is mine, sorry about that.

The antiseptic smell of hospitals would bother him on a typical day but now it was welcomed. He could stand it as long as he was able to get something useful out of this visit. He looked over the files in his lap and glanced at the pictures.

A picture of a mangled body who was identified as a grown man and another of a young boy, no older than eighteen lying bleeding on the ground a few blocks away from the murder. Both drew a normal childlike smile to his face. They had to be connected. He was positive of it.

"Detective Jones? Detective Kirkland? The patient is stable enough to see you now." A nurse said to Alfred and Arthur who was sitting next to him and sipping on a cup of tea.

He gleefully stood and bounced down the halls as the nurse led them to the room of their little suspect. From the corner of his eyes he could see Arthur roll his eyes, muttering under his breath about bloody and wankers.

"Aw! Cheer up Artie we have our first lead in months!" He exclaimed and clapped Arthur on his sensitive old man back just to listen to him complain.

"Stop that! Don't call me that and don't touch me!" Arthur hissed with venom in his forest green eyes.

Before they could get too into bickering the nurse cleared her throat to interrupt their banter. "We're here in Mr. Łukasiewicz's room. He is still in pain and we have him medicated while his head wound heals. Please be respectful." She said.

Alfred barged his way into the room once she opened the door. That damn smell was even more concentrated in this room. It made Alfred's skin crawl. He wanted to rip out the bugs underneath his skin but stopped himself in favour of looking over their newest lead.

A small fragile body was lying in a propped up hospital bed with a pillow place behind his head. His shoulder length blonde hair splayed around his head gave him an angelic look, only the bloody bandage wrapped around his head interrupted that image. The heavy bags under his half lidded eyes gave him an incredibly tired look. An IV fed into his small pale wrist kept a steady drip of pain killers being delivered to his body

This was Feliks Łukasiewicz the man who was so very important to him.

He was so busy evaluating Feliks he almost missed the brown haired man sitting at his bedside, clutching onto his hand as if it was a life line. He looked at him and Arthur with hesitant distrustful eyes. Oh so he's very protective over Feliks. A boyfriend? No, a very close friend. Maybe a one sided crush. How sweet and tragic...

The brunette was small and had large green eyes. His brown hair fell gently around his face similar to how their witness's hair fell. The difference was this one had a more gentler feel to him whle their witness had a sharper feel.

He glanced over at Arthur who looked surprised to see the brown haired boy there but his expression quickly hardened as soon as he noticed Alfred staring.

Arthur stepped forward, "Hello, I am Detective Kirkland and this is my partner Detective Jones. We're here to interview you about what you saw a few days ago but we cannot have outsiders here." A pointed look at the brunette.

Almost instantly the brunette began to protest, "I-I don't think now is the right time. I told Feliks he needed to rest instead of worrying about some s-stupid case." He said and chewed on his bottom lip. The chewing, the stuttering. He seems like the nervous type.

Feliks lifted a hand and pressed a finger against his friend's lips. "Like, hush Toris. I think you're more worried about this whole situation than me." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Toris began to protest again but Feliks cut him off.

"Shhh, I'll be fine. You should head home and take care of babcia." 

Toris searched Feliks' eyes in what seemed to be a silent conversation before he sighed, slumping forward. He grabbed his keys then left without saying another word.

Then it was just them three alone in the room. The beeping of the heart monitor filling the emptiness while Arthur and Alfred sat down next to their witness.

"So, Mr. Łukasiewicz," Arthur began. "You're a very lucky man in more ways than one. We just have a few questions for you." He turned to Alfed to give him the okay.

"Where were you on the night of May thirteenth?"

"I was walking home from work when I stumbled upon t-that." His voice wavered noticeably to Alfred's entertainment.

"Did you get a glimpse at the murderer?" He fired his next question.

"Well, it was, like, so hard to see but I think he had purple eyes and pale skin." Feliks tried to wrack his brain for something more helpful but nothing came to mind.

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, "Nothing else? That description is pretty vague."

Alfred watched Feliks furrow his perfectly waxed eyebrows whike shaking head and knew he wasn't lying. The hit must have damaged his memory. He smiled but more bared his teeth than anything.

"One last question for now. Are you willing to help us out on this case besides being just a witness?"

Feliks's eyes widened from their perpetual lidded form. He was getting ready to shake his head when Arthur pulled out an envelope from his files.

"Go on, open it." He encouraged with a small professional smile.

Feliks eyed them warily, "Okay... But if it's like snakes or something scary I'm suing..." He said, voice trailing off as he read the letter. His eyes bulged out of his skull and he gasped. "That much money?!"

Arthur nodded, "We know your grandmother is sick with this money you can cover her medical expenses with much still left over." He said in a coaxing tone. "All yours for your help."

Feliks was nodding almost instantly.

Hook, line, sinker. The kid was just too easy to convince.

"Now sign here, here, and here." Arthur shot Alfred a smug look before fishing out a pen for Feliks to use.

Alfred would feel bad for the kid if he was anyone else. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He was obviously traumatized from what he had witnessed but dangle a bribe in front of anyone's eyes and you've got them wrapped around your slimy little finger.

Arthur and Alfred stood once Feliks had finished signing. "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Łukasiewicz." Arthur tipped his hat like a gentleman then they left together.

Feliks was feeling giddy about the whole ordeal. Now he could finally take care of the most important people in his life!

But... why did it feel like he just sold his soul over to the devil?

" _Because you did, dear. Try not to be so impulsive next time and think before putting your signature down on things._ "

Feliks gritted his teeth and tried to banish the thought from his head. He settled down for a nap and dreamed of green eyed venomous snakes and blue slimy serpents with Cheshire grins.


End file.
